


Торин открывает глаза

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Insomnia, M/M, POV, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Торину никак не удаётся выспаться.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 22





	Торин открывает глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за беттинг os frontale  
> Написано для fandom Hobbit 2014

Торин открывает глаза. Тусклый утренний свет льется через маленькое окошко с мутными стеклами, раскрашивая в пепельно-серые тона нехитрое убранство — колченогий стул, стол и умывальник. Под окнами скрипит тележка водовоза, переругиваются ранние уличные торговки, дерут глотки проснувшиеся коты. Торин садится на скрипучей кровати и обводит взглядом обшарпанную комнатушку. Наркисс, плут старый, не иначе как сообразил, в каком состоянии Торин был вчера — селить его можно было хоть в конюшне, не заметил бы разницы. Вчера Гендальф показал ему письмо на чёрном наречии и сказал, что время пришло. Объединить семь армий гномов, сокрушить дракона, освободить свою родину — ты ведь наследник трона Дурина, Торин, разве ты не жаждешь вернуть Эребор? Торин жаждет, конечно. Он сам уже не помнит, жил ли когда-то без этого всепоглощающего, иссушающего желания. Это желание так прочно завладело его душой, что вытеснило почти все остальные, кроме самых глубоких, личных — чтобы сестра не хмурила горестно лоб, чтобы племянники почаще смеялись, чтобы отец стоял рядом, снова полный сил и несокрушимый, способный укрыть от всего мира. Торин настолько привык, что теперь, когда это желание получило шанс исполниться, он не знает, что чувствовать. Эребор снится ему каждую ночь, но в последнее время Торин ловит себя на мысли, что никак не может вспомнить залов и галерей своего детства — во сне видит их до мельчайшей трещинки, а поутру забывает начисто. «Мы вернём наш дом», — Торин пробует эти слова на вкус и не понимает, радуют они его или мучают ещё больше. «Наш дом, наш камень и наше былое величие». Ноющее, сосущее желание никуда не уходит, но узел в груди немного ослабевает. «Расслабляться рано», — одёргивает себя Торин. Впереди еще три сотни лиг, Дикие земли и дракон за замурованными дверями. Впрочем, Гендальф сказал, что найдет им взломщика.

***

Торин открывает глаза. Раннее весеннее солнце беззастенчиво бьет в лицо, лаская тёплыми лучиками и уговаривая поспать ещё немного. Мягкая перина обволакивает сонным теплом, но Торин переворачивается на другой бок, нехотя встает с кровати и подходит к круглому окошку, шлёпая босиком по выскобленному дощатому полу. В этом до отвращения пасторальном краю невольно хочется уподобиться толстощёкому народцу: бегать босиком, закатав штаны до колена, удить рыбу на утренней зорьке, а по вечерам сидеть на скамеечке у калитки, неспешно пуская дымные колечки. Хочется забыть о королевстве, о долге, о драконе... Торин встряхивает головой. Надо же, всего один вечер провёл у этого бакалейщика, а уже успеть раскиснуть и расклеиться. Торин решительно распахивает круглое окошко, приветливо кивает снующим во дворе Фили и Кили — они седлают пони и проверяют поклажу, как всегда увильнув от утренней уборки, значит, его не будили специально, позволяя отоспаться. Торин морщится: наверняка это идея Балина, он всё никак не привыкнет, что воспитаннику давно перевалила первая сотня и вот-вот стукнет вторая. Торин выходит в гостиную — там и правда кипит работа. На столе валяется так и не подписанный контракт. Плакало их счастливое число, но это, пожалуй, и к лучшему, от такого взломщика больше проблем, чем пользы. Ничего, справятся они и безо всяких кроликов. Им не привыкать.

***

Торин не может заснуть. Лунный свет серебрит камни у входа в пещеру. И зачем он снова потащился с ними, этот полурослик, зачем не остался в Ривенделле со своими разлюбезными эльфами? Неужели еще не понял, что жизнь — это не его книжонки о героических подвигах, это скользкие камни под ногами, валящий с ног ветер и горная тропа шириной в локоть? Торин не жалеет, что накричал на него — он потерянный, ему здесь не место, и чем скорее он это поймет — тем лучше. Может быть, даже сегодня решит сбежать от обиды. Обратный путь по горам, конечно, не сахарок, но ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, что ждёт их впереди. Такие, как этот мистер Бэггинс, просто не должны шляться по трактам и искать приключений себе на голову — им положено сидеть с трубочкой у камина и обсуждать нынешний урожай брюквы.

К выходу из пещеры скользит маленькая и очень грустная тень. Торин переворачивается на другой бок. Шёл бы он уже. Без него тошно.

***

Торин открывает глаза. В висках стучит, будто долбят огромным молотом, всё тело отяжелело и размякло, как мясной студень. Полурослик, вспоминает он, полурослик опять полез куда не просили, опять вообразил себя героем из своих книжек, да сколько ж с ним мороки, Махал его забери! А если... Торина вдруг прошибает холодный пот. А если Махал и правда его забрал? То есть, не Махал, конечно, его чертоги не для неумех-бакалейщиков, а, должно быть, кто-то такой же круглощёкий и кудрявый, то есть, если он уже...  
Доспех давит на грудь как каменная плита. Торин разлепляет ссохшиеся губы и выдавливает, превозмогая боль:

— Как... полурослик?

***

Торин открывает глаза. Узловатые ветви деревьев над головой сплетены так плотно, что луны совсем не видно, только кое-где пробиваются тусклые лучики, разливая по поляне мертвенный серебристый свет. У костра сидит Фили, задумчиво глядя в тлеющие угли, и жуёт ус, по новой моде заплетенный в косичку. «Совсем взрослый стал», — отмечает Торин с гордостью, приправленной ноткой сожаления — хотел бы он продлить племянникам беспечную юность, но оставлять их дома было бы слишком большим ударом по их самолюбию. Он всю жизнь учил их быть мужчинами — и испытывал за них гордость чаще, чем надеялся когда-то. Теперь относиться к ним стоило соответственно — они его наследники, его кровь, его сила. Еще несколько десятков лет — и они сами поведут хирд, и Фили скажет серьезную и вдохновенную речь, а Кили заорёт: «Казад ай-мену», вскидывая кулак в воздух — и за ними пойдут с горящими глазами. Это поход прославит их, сделает героями легенд и подарит безмерное уважение... если они из него вернутся. «Только бы они остались живы», — думает Торин, глядя в лесную черноту. «Только бы остались».

***

Торин открывает глаза. Окна на верхних этажах устроены так, что свет, доходя до нижних темниц, преломляется и рассыпается сотней желтоватых оттенков, одинаковых и днём, и ночью. Вчера Торин неприлично сорвался, но он не жалеет ни об одном слове, сказанном рогатому ублюдку. К тому же, договариваться с ним всё равно было бы бесполезно — слишком многое поставлено на карту, а держать своё слово владыка Трандуил привычки не имеет. «Ну и тролль с ним», — устало думает Торин. Вся ярость из него вышла вчера, осталось только привычное глухое презрение и осознание того, что их поход как никогда близок к провалу. Надежда у них осталась только одна. «Бильбо, — просит Торин мысленно, — ну же, Бильбо, ты ведь взломщик, хитрый и ловкий. Я ошибался в тебе, приняв чистоту и добродушие за мягкотелость, но теперь-то я понимаю: мало кто, кроме тебя, справился бы с этим походом». Торин видел: Бильбо в походе приходилось тяжелее всех, он совсем осунулся и почернел лицом, но в глазах зажегся дикий и решительный огонь. Торин любил смотреть на него украдкой и подмечать перемены, а когда Бильбо поднимал взгляд на него в ответ (но тут же отводил, смущаясь), в душе Торина невольно теплело, как будто таял внутри огромный смёрзшийся ком льда. «Не время отвлекаться», — каждый раз напоминал себе Торин, но смотреть не переставал. Поэтому сейчас, замечая на стене лишнюю тень и видя, как замок на двери открывается сам по себе, он даже не особенно удивляется: он верил в Бильбо.

***

Торин открывает глаза, а они не открываются. Всё тело стало каким-то легким, почти невесомым, а рук и ног он совсем не чувствует. В голове плавает приятный туман, и Торину снова десять лет, и он нежится в постели, жмурясь под щекоткой солнечных лучиков, проникающих через высокие смотровые оконца. Он неохотно поднимается, надевает домашнюю одежду, очень удобную, без острых каменьев и тяжелых цепей, и бежит по широкой каменной лестнице в малую гостиную. В высоком кресле у очага сидит мама, подложив под поясницу расшитую подушку.

— Торин, — улыбается мама, приглаживая его непослушные волосы, — ну что же ты, Торин, опять проспал завтрак?

— Торин, — всхлипывают где-то совсем рядом, — что же ты...

Торин с удивлением узнает голос Бильбо, рвётся к нему сквозь обволакивающую дымку сна, и мир вокруг взрывается ослепительной болью. Торин теряет сознание.

***

Торин открывает глаза и с удивлением понимает, что чувствует себя неплохо. На стуле около кровати спит Бильбо, притулившись к стене и смешно открыв рот.

— Мистер Бэггинс, — зовёт Торин, и говорить почему-то совсем не больно, — вы проспите пятичасовой чай, мистер Бэггинс!

Бильбо вскидывается, чуть не свалившись со стула спросонья, и бросается к нему.

— Торин? Ты очнулся! А Гендальф сказал, что надежды уже нет... То есть... Торин, как ты? Что болит?

— Ничего не болит, только полурослики перед глазами мелькают, — смеётся Торин, а Бильбо почему-то охает и наклоняется к нему, как будто не слышит.

— Дать воды? Тебе лежать удобно? Торин, ох...

Бильбо суетится, то щупая его лоб, то хватая за руки, то ойкая и отдергиваясь, боясь потревожить раны, а Торин думает — как странно, какие у него горячие руки, и голос непривычно громкий. Удивительный какой народ эти полурослики — ведь чуть не придушил его, чуть со стены не скинул, изгнал с позором, а он все равно здесь, суетится, пытаясь второпях открыть банку с настойкой бадьяна. «Если бы мы все были такими, — думает Торин с горечью, — если бы мы больше ценили вкусную еду и веселые песни, доброту и простодушность, тёплые вечера у камина и весёлые хороводы на праздниках... Может быть, все сложилось бы иначе, и дед почил бы в мире и покое, и сестра плела бы толстые косы свободно, как раньше, не пряча седину под тяжелым венцом, и мальчишки ковали бы сейчас ожерелья для пары бойких красавиц...» Торин видел: у Кили порвалась тетива и хлестнула его по лицу, а лук вывернулся и ударил под подбородок — хорошо, если он отделается шрамом, а не то придётся всю жизнь ходить с повязкой, как деду. Впрочем, брат ему поможет, они ведь повсюду вместе, что им какие-то шрамы? Торину знает: теперь всё будет хорошо. У Кили есть Фили, у Эребора есть Даин, который наверняка не даст пропасть и возьмет правление в свои руки, пока Торин не поправится, а у Бильбо... у Бильбо есть его чистая душа, к которой не липнет никакая грязь. А ещё у Бильбо есть Торин. Теперь он твердо намерен оставаться с Бильбо до последнего вздоха и навсегда оградить от всякого зла.

— Торин, — слышит он голос Бильбо откуда-то издалека, — Торин, нет, пожалуйста, нет! Да что ж это... Лекаря, лекаря скорее!

— Что ты кричишь, глупый, — хочется сказать Торину, — всё же хорошо. Мы вернули Эребор, и дракон повержен, и ты со мной, мой дорогой взломщик. Я получил всё, чего желал. Наконец-то можно отдохнуть...

— Торин, — улыбается ему мама, — где же ты пропадал так долго, маленький мой?

— Дядя Торин, — наперебой кричат племянники, — а я вчера вот такого оленя завалил, фунтов на пятьдесят, не меньше, да врёт он все, дядя Торин, не слушай его, а ты к нам надолго, дядя, а расскажешь, как с орками сражался?

Торин улыбается и закрывает глаза.


End file.
